


Evil Incarnate

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Torture, Dark Arts, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Espionage, F/M, Fingernail raking, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Life or Death Situation, Magic, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Sexual Coercion, Spells & Enchantments, Threats, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Bellatrix is an evil bitch torturing a man for evil purposes.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Evil Incarnate

It wasn't the first time she'd been in this situation, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange knew there was a heavy price to pay for dabbling in the Dark Arts. 

Her own father had taught her that. Both of her sisters were goody-goodies, taking after their mother, may she rot in Hades, and Bella had broken ties with both of them.

Her tongue ran enticingly over the black of her spelled lipstick, eyes wild, the whites showing, hair tumbling down past her naked, pert breasts. Men had always panted after her, and she used it to her advantage, gaining wealth and prestige of her own through the power of her cunt.

But there was an exciting Muggle association a – friend – of hers had bid her infiltrate an organization. What better way to do it than their own creation?

"Bucky," aka, the 'Winter Soldier,' looked delicious tied to her bed, blindfolded, gagged, jerking, and growling as the hot wax hit is most sensitive parts. His metal arm whirred uselessly as her binding spells held him tight.

As Bella finished casting her spell, she straddled him, rubbing herself over his engorged, unsatisfied manhood. Leaning into his ear, she whispered salaciously, "What will it be, my dearest? Will you marry me? Or would you rather die?"

She cackled when Bucky tried to shout angrily through the gag, as surely as he wanted her, the way he thrust up from under her, desperately seeking friction of any kind, which she neatly avoided.

"CHOOSE!" she shouted then, her mood shifting instantly, then brought her very long, pointed nails to the top of his chest and raked slowly, ten long, jagged scratch marks welling with blood immediately. She lowered her head to his heaving chest, licking up every drop she could find, then leaning her breasts against his chest and smearing it with blood.

"You have approximately one minute to decide before your cock rots and falls off. Then, you will die a slow, horrible, and excruciating death for daring to defy my wishes," she hissed.

He refused to give in.

"Thirty seconds," she chirped, yanking chest hairs out one by one, enjoying the way he flinched.

"Twenty."

He remained stubbornly silent.

"You know, I am aware of the people you work for, that you are their creation, their abomination. It is a proud honor I bestow upon one so undeserving, to infiltrate your organization. You will tell me what I want to know, or I will simply discard you and find another, and another, and another. Until my task has been fulfilled."

He yanked again at the bindings, his muscles straining magnificently under pressure. She admired him, even dirty Muggle that he was. He was… enhanced… and that fascinated her. A simple Imperio could get her what she wanted, but what was the fun in that? When he kept resisting, she sighed, turning to the more mundane.

"If you insist on being difficult, let me put it this way; your friend, Steve Rogers? With one word, I can have him eliminated. He won't even know what hit him. Dead. Gone. No more fuck-buddy, no more innocence to preserve that which I destroy. So what will it be? You, or him? Or both?"

That did what she intended. He yelled but nodded his head, fists clenched, swearing behind the gag, but thrusting up and making it clear he would accept her offer.

With seconds to spare, she slid down on him, and he arched up in relief and pain, the spell sizzling from their combined groins up to his heart where a black mist rose from his breast, entered Bellatrix, who threw her head back and laughed, then snapped.

A rolled parchment appeared in the air next to them with the Ministry wax seal on it. Their marriage certificate.

"You've been such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward."

The wicked witch did, indeed, please her husband that night, but oh, she was a cruel mistress, and she knew as long as his military brother was alive, he would do anything to please her.


End file.
